


Eyes of the Beholder

by Rainieva



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Hospitalization, I promise, I swear, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, Tags Contain Spoilers, Temporary Amnesia, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, from here on, its not any of our boys, its not too bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 14:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16064831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainieva/pseuds/Rainieva
Summary: Virgil wants nothing to do with soulmates after he's been disappointed so many times by the people in his life. He thinks all is peaceful until he meets a man named Roman that is convinced that he and Virgil are soulmates.





	Eyes of the Beholder

Virgil has no interest in soulmates. They just cause trouble. Some spend their lives searching for someone to fill some empty void or at least that's what these people say. Like their missing a piece of themselves. 

It's hard not to think about it when the evidence- your only clue as to who your soulmate is- stares back at you every time you look in the mirror. Your left eye shows your natural color while your right is the color of their soulmate’s eyes. For Virgil, his left eye is a deep purple and his right eye, a dark crimson. Both colors are extremely rare but here he is.

Virgil shuttered thinking about all of the stares he got when he was young. It's like they thought he was a unicorn or something. The stares were always quickly broken when he would make eye contact with the onlookers but he would always hear the inaudible whispers as soon as they thought he was out of earshot. That's when he started wearing an eyepatch over his right eye. He still gets strange looks for his one violet eye and the eye patch was strange but he has an excuse for it now. 

Virgil is the bass player for an indie band and the eyepatch was now part of his ‘aesthetic’ as one of his bandmates said. They already have a small following and the fans are nice and very loyal. 

Virgil was recognized once before and the girl screamed when she saw him. Virgil- with his crippling at social anxiety- was very freaked out when some random girl screamed, hugged, and started gushing over him. She did apologize when she realized how nervous she had made him. They ended up going to lunch where they continued to have a conversation. She said that he was her favorite member and how much she liked their music. It was all fairly typical stuff and before they left, he took a photo with her and gave her a free ticket to an upcoming gig. Virgil could still remember the bright look in her eyes when he handed over the ticket. She had even asked about his eyepatch. She had thought that he only wore it for performances but when Virgil neglected to explain, she dropped the subject. 

As soon as she had left, a rush of embarrassment washed over him. You would think that being approached and recognized would be any musician’s dream but not for Virgil. He was flattered but being approached when he wasn't ready for social interaction was exhausting and terrifying. He had enough attention due to his appearance but he was going to have to accept that if they got more popular, he would have to interact with more people like that more and more often. 

Virgil sighed and looked up at the sign to a music store he frequents: Cord. Today, he needs to get new strings for his bass but roaming the usually quiet store was relaxing. Virgil pushes through the double doors and is greeted by a soft beep while a voice from an employee welcomes him. He mutters a ‘thank you’ before ducking into the store further. The instruments glow under a warm light from the displays. They had everything from drum sets to grand pianos in the classical section. Virgil adjusts the bass case on his shoulder and strolls aimlessly into the strings section, admiring the other guitars on display.

“Can I help you with anything?”

Virgil turns to his left, facing an employee behind the counter. The man smiles warmly but it slowly fades to a look of surprise. 

Virgil knows why. 

The man wore a fairly generic uniform and he had to be around Virgil’s age but Virgil recognized him. Less him and more his eyes. They are dark crimson that he had begun to hate. The same dark crimson that was hidden under his eyepatch.

“Your eye…” The man trails off, staring at him, looking fascinated.

But there's a problem. Both of his eyes are that crimson color. The only people whose eyes match are those that have found their soulmate and those I don't have one. That means this guy can't be his soulmate. Why is he looking at him like that? Why do his eyes look so familiar? Why couldn't he have been born without a soulmate? That would make all of this much simpler.

The employee starts to move out from behind the counter but Virgil just darts towards the door, trying to avoid the displays. Unfortunately, this guy was more athletic than him, which wasn't hard, grabbing his wrist and pulling him back a bit.

“Hey, wait a sec!” The man calls. “Why did you run?”

When Virgil doesn't respond, he sighs.

“Look, just come with me.” He turns pulling Virgil’s wrist, trying to get him to follow him.

Virgil doesn't budge.

“It's just the bathroom trust me, please?”

Maybe it's because his eyes are so familiar. Maybe it's because something inside him screams, ‘trust him’. Either way, Virgil reluctantly agrees.

The employee smiles and pulls him towards the back of the store, only letting go ahead of his wrist when the bathroom door closes. He leans forward over a sink, getting a necessary close to the mirror, reaching up and hovering over his right eye. Carefully, the man removes a red colored contact, turning to Virgil, revealing his right eye was another color he was well acquainted with.

A deep, royal purple.  
The two stare at each other for a moment, not sure what might come next. Virgil finally decides to turn away and leave as a guy grabs his wrist again.

“Seriously? Don't you think we could be soulmates?”

Virgil rips his wrist out of the other man's hand, glaring back at him.  
“I don't need a soulmate.”

Virgil pulled open the bathroom door and makes a hasty exit before the employee can follow.


End file.
